Metal Gear Zero: The Return of Liquid
by TrulyCareless
Summary: Liquid Snake is seeking revenge on his brothers and everyone who ever opposed him. Snake is assigned to foil the new Metal Gear and kill his brothers. Please R&R.
1. Liquid's Return

Metal Gear Zero: The Return of the Threat  
  
By: ZeroGear  
  
Two years after the Big Shell, incident. " I finally got this damned arm removed, " said Ocelot. " Now my plan will unfold, the Liquid Snake clone has been created now we just need to put that arm and brain in of his. I will revive Liquid Snake, I already have done it to Solidus Snake. It's almost comple - talking to yourself again Ocelot" interrupted Solidus. "Now that my clone has played his role, which is to make the Patriots think that you're with them, I will perform mine." "Well it's done now, Liquid should be awake in about a minute." said a scientist. Liquid arose. "What, what is this." said Liquid. " Brother.. I have made you rise again. I thought you were doomed at Shadow Moses, until you reawakened at the Big Shell. It's our time to rise and crush Solid Snake. We will activate the new Meat Gear Zero. " said Solidus. " I know.. but I am the only Big Boss and nothing will stop me." Liquid ran to the back of the lab and jumped through an air duct. He went through it and crawled through to a room with a Russian guard. He dropped down behind him and snapped his neck. Liquid took the guard's AN-94 and ran down the hall. He turned left and saw that he was at the lab again. Liquid shot Ocelot and ran back. Solidus cut him off. " Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? " said Solidus. " Move now or I'll kill you." Solidus took off his cape to reveal his power suit. " Are you sure you can" said Solidus. Liquid shot at Solidus's tentacle to make it fall off. He charged at him and knocked him down. He ran past him and out of the building. He looked around. Liquid found out that he was in a Russian military base. He ran to the armory. The alarms went off. "Damn" Liquid yelled when he found out there was now way in. He saw guards coming. He shot at the grated floor below him. He jumped in the hole he created. Liquid noticed that the dirt around him seemed like a hidden door. He kept ramming into it until it broke open. The guards started to climb down the hole. Liquid ran in to find a hidden room with the Ninja Suits that Grey Fox and Olga once wore. He put on one of them and destroyed all of the other ones. Liquid knew how to use all the advanced maneuvers. He charged his plasma cannon and shot at the soldiers. He killed all of them. Liquid continued to proceed past the room. He saw IR sensors that were connected to Semtex explosives. He ran through the lasers quickly and the whole underground base was exploding he ran through at a very quick speed. The ceiling above him was grated and rusty. Liquid jumped through the grates and pulled out his sword. He looked behind him just in time to see the lab explode. All the guards were trying to put out the fire that the explosions created. He just jumped over the wall and escaped the base. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- How about it. Please respond if you want me to continue with it. I hope I get good reviews. Don't worry if you still want more action because there is a lot more where that came from. I have a good story planned out too; well at least in my opinion. Oh yeah, don't copy what I wrote because it's MINE!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Disclaimer: All characters, weapons, and other stuff belong to Konami, you know that already. 


	2. Metal Gear Zero Revealed

This chapter is going to be about Snake and his mission. It's going to be a bit different. The will be less action and more stealth. There will probably be a lot of dialogue. I'll talk about it at the end. Please review or I won't continue it.  
  
One hour later at the philanthropy base. "Snake, we received info about an explosion in Russia. Now that we actually have a base, we have the transportation to get there. You're on a scout mission now; we've found out that Solidus controlled that base. An injury report said Ocelot has been shot. Anyway when you get there I'll contact you," explained Otacon. " So how am I supposed to get there?" asked Snake. " You will use a submarine like the one you did at Shadow Moses. By the way, we will have support from FOXHOUND. It'll be Raiden." "Oh the rookie. If only he had more field experience. Not that VR that he uses. It totally sucks. If only that tracking device that I put on ray didn't screw up. It would've all probably been over." Snake entered the submarine. It launched him to the Russian base. When he finally got there he called Otacon. " It's me Raiden is already here, now what." "Okay, the first thing to do is look for a ruined underground lab that is barely intact. There was supposed to be some high tech gear there that was totaled. Oh yeah, in your submarine you have that tranquilizer that you used at the tanker. Raiden does too. It should be south of the Armory and the floor should be grated or not there at all. Contact me when you get there." "Okay Raiden you heard that." Snake and Raiden left the docks and went onto the land. There were still guards repairing the buildings. Raiden used his scopes to see some guards repairing what looked like the floor. They were sealing a hole with cement. " Snake, take a look over there. Those guards are sealing up a hole in the ground." " Okay, let's move." Snake held up a guard (you know, FREEZE!) and shot him in the head. Raiden broke the other's neck. They jumped into the hole. Snake noticed some destroyed IR sensors. They proceeded down the hall to find a bunch of destroyed Ninja suits. " Olga had this." Snake said. Raiden nodded. Snake put on the CODEC. " There are some ruined Ninja Suits here." " Ninja suits?" " Like the ones Grey Fox and Olga had." "Oh, look around a bit more." Raiden tripped over some debris and hit the wall. The sound made an echo as if it were hollow. "It's hollow" Snake said. Raiden and Snake bother charged into the rather weak and rusted wall to find a new Metal Gear. Snake called Otacon. " There is a new Metal Gear." " We just received info on it. It's called Metal Gear Zero. You must find a panel or something to deactivate it." Raiden look around for a way to turn it off. Suddenly a great light appeared from it. Metal Gear was activated. It spun around and its tail destroyed every wall. "No" Snake yelled. It roared and jumped through the ceiling. Solidus jumped on it. The hatch opened and Solidus entered the cockpit. Liquid, if you are here then reveal yourself" Solidus shouted. Snake and Raiden ran down the hall and up the pit. Forget it let's go!. They entered they're submarines and went back to base. CODEC call. " What are you doing? Why did you leave so quickly?" " When Zero rose up I saw lots of C4 being activated. I didn't notice it all. So I decided to leave." " Good hunch Snake, we just received news that the base exploded entirely." " That's odd, there were no soldiers when we fled. There was an insignia of the Russian army on it. Do you think that Solidus is working for Russia? Solidus knows about the dead Patriots too. We'll talk at the base. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This one wasn't as good as the last. It was kind of short and blurry. I hoped you enjoyed the story at least. Please review or I won't continue this thing at tall. 


	3. Battle of The Twins: Solid vs Liquid

The last chapter seemed kind of boring to me. Hopefully you liked it. This one will be a mix of a bunch of stuff. I'll try to put action in it. Sorry about all those misspellings from before. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Snake and Raiden returned to their bases. Raiden started VR training. Snake went to sleep. Neither of them even wanted to talk about the base. Nothing went as planned. There was nothing they cleared up beside the new Metal Gear being activated. At philanthropy the alarms went off. Snake ran to the armory and took an M4 and a Socom. " Snake there is an intruder dressed up in a Ninja Suit like the ones you saw. He specifically asked for you." Explained Otacon. "Better bring some extra ammo." Snake muttered. Snake looked at a surveillance monitor and saw the Ninja at the heliport. "I'm getting tired of these freaks." Snake went up to the Heliport. The ninja revealed its face. "Liquid!" Snake yelled. "Brother! I am back thanks to Solidus. Can you believe he thought I would join him?" " Explain" yelled Snake. "That's enough for now" responded Liquid. He concealed his face again and charged his plasma cannon. He flipped over a crate and fired at Snake. Snaked rolled away but was still hit by the explosion. He was a bit dizzy. Snake ran to the middle of the heliport and waited for Liquid. Liquid pulled out his sword and ran at him. Snake fired at him with his M4 but Liquid only deflected all of his bullets. Snake put his M4 away and tackled Liquid. He then started to punch him. " You amateur! You can't even keep up with me" yelled Liquid as he kicked Snake off and started to flip around. Snake kicked a small box open and took the PSG-1 from inside of it. "He can't deflect this" muttered Snake. He hid behind some boxes and shot at Liquid. He hit him in the shoulder. Liquid took out his plasma cannon and shot at the crates. The explosion made Snake fly off the edge of the heliport. He barely caught the edge with one hand. Liquid stepped on it and Snake released his grip. He grabbed onto Liquid's foot. Liquid did a backflip and Snake was flunged off. He landed on the helipad. Liquid dashed at Snake with his sword and slashed him. Snake hit the floor and rolled to the edge again. Snake didn't catch the ledge this time but through a grenade before he fell. It exploded and Liquid flew off too. Snake caught on to a cut off cable. And swung to a lower ledge. Liquid landed below Snake on an even lower level. " Good match, brother next time I won't go so easy on you." Liquid ran away at a very high speed. Snake entered the building to rest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I think that one was pretty good. Please respond if you want me to continue. Write a review pleassse. 


	4. An Unknown Fear

This chapter will be more about the story and maybe some stealth involved. I'll try to clear up the story a bit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Snake came back to his room once he left the informatory. He had scars on his chest. Otacon knocked on the door. " Snake, was that really Liquid Snake?' " Yes he mentioned something about Solidus reviving him to make an alliance. That's it. " Snake remembered what happened at the Russian base. He remembered Solidus asking Liquid to come out. " Otacon get me in contact with FOXHOUND." Snake went to the communication tower. "This is the colonel. What is it Snake?" " I need to speak to Raiden. Put him on." "Raiden here. What's wrong Snake?" questioned Raiden. " Liquid is back. He mentioned something about Solidus reviving him. When we saw Metal Gear Zero Solidus was asking for Liquid. I just fought with Liquid. Lets just say he didn't have a warm welcome." "You killed him?" "No. If anything he beat me. I barely managed to survive. He was in one of those Ninja Suits. He might look for you next. Anyway tomorrow we're supposed to be briefed on a new mission. Talk to you later." Otacon noticed that for the first time Snake seemed to be full of fear. He wasn't approaching everything the way he normally would. In his voice you could here that he wasn't so confident. "Snake, for the first time in my life I've seen you scared. Do you really think that Liquid is that much of a threat." "Not now Otacon! I'm gonna smoke. I'll see you tomorrow at the briefing." Snake left the room very quickly. Otacon followed him. Snake turned around and pointed his Socom at Otacon's head. " Hal, you're my friend. And as a friend I'll give you some advice. Don't follow me if you want to continue living." Snake pushed him aside and continued until he left the base. Otacon was in disbelief. "Is Snake hiding something much more personal than what we know" thought Otacon. Snake went to his room and laid down on his bed. Snake remembered Zanzibar and Shadow Moses. He remembered that no matter what happened, Liquid was still persistent in his plans. He was a mastermind. And at Big Shell, he survived by an arm. That's how persistent he was. Snake fell asleep. Liquid Snake was in the room with stealth on. He had his sword above Snake's head. "Well, I now have you in my grasp brother." "Snake opened his eyes and tried to get up. He stopped when he felt the blade touch his neck. "Liquid, what do you want. Are you with Solidus or not?" "Ah brother. Solidus revived me thinking I would make an alliance with him. Fool. I will spare you. You are still of use. I'll meet with you at the mission location. Just don't trust FOXHOUND much. Only that young boy with you can be trusted. Not Campbell. Until then, farewell." Liquid grabbed Snake and tossed him at the wall. He kicked the door open and left the building with Snake. He was using him as a shield. When he made it out to the open he whispered to Snake "brother, it is a shame that you will pass in 3 years." With that word he ran away with his stealth on. Snake had a lot of fear in his heart. He knew that Liquid would betray him at any moment on that mission. Snake's fear was unspoken, for there was more behind Liquid than what was revealed. Snake then passed out. Earlier, Liquid stabbed him in the back a little so that later on he would go unconscious. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I really liked that chapter. I didn't put any action in. But still, it did have some good suspense. Please R+R if you want me to continue. 


	5. The Final Mission

I think that last chapter was really good in my opinion. I'll try to make this one good too. I'm gonna quit doing this since it's not working out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Snake woke up at midnight. He had a nightmare. It seemed odd to him because he's never dreamt since Zanzibar. His dream was that Liquid was on top of Metal Gear Zero. Then the whole world started to decay and waste away. Liquid was merely laughing as Zero fired many missiles into the air. Then Snake woke up. He actually went to the training room and did the Shadow Moses VR training. He went straight to the battle with Grey Fox. The noise made Otacon wake up. He went to the training room and just looked at what Snake was doing. Snake then skipped to the battle with Rex and the hand-to-hand fight with Liquid. Snake removed his helmet to go through the Plant simulation. He noticed Otacon. "Listen, I'm sorry about-don't worry about it Snake" interrupted Otacon. "I'm going to put on the Plant simulation." Snake trained until it was time for the briefing. The colonel was at the base to give the briefing. " Today you are going to start a mission to end this world terror once and for all. Just now an Arsenal Gear has risen from where the military base was. You and Raiden should infiltrate the base and kill the real Solidus, not the clone. As for Liquid, we are positive that he knows. You must kill him two. As for Metal Gear Zero, it can fly, swim, and jam anything electrical around it. It also has the device that fortune had that didn't allow you to hit it. Not only that, there are already millions of them produced. Now with land, air, and sea support Arsenal is impenetrable. We already have the disc to shut down all of those systems. There is one thing. If you were to be killed or captured the news would go to the Russian President. "What's so bad about that? Then the pres would just take the problem out with help from the other countries." said Snake. "You didn't let me finish. The president is with Solidus. He wants to destroy America and rule the world with his new toys. Kill every major key in his plot. Afterwards we'll reveal his plan to the world. "I would've never known said Otacon. What will I do?" "Technical support, your specialty." "Okay get to your submarines, the same type you used for the base mission." Snake and Raiden entered their submarines and went to the base. 


	6. Liquid's Revenge

Liquid was in Arsenal Gear. He entered the main elevator up to the bridge. Liquid put on his suit's stealth. He walked right into the bridge quietly. Ocelot was there alone. Ocelot turned around and shot at Liquid and hit. "Your stealth is useless with this little gadget of mine. " said Ocelot. He then pulled a small switch out his pocket and pushed a button. Liquid's stealth turned off. "Ocelot, you betrayed me and now you will pay for it. I was hoping that you would survive that shot to the back. This way, I could kill you myself. Enough of this, let's settle it out downstairs in one of the offices." Liquid turned around and Ocelot shot at him in the back of the head. Liquid was already gone before the shot had hit him. Ocelot grabbed the microphone. "Attention all non-essential personnel go to the warehouse. I will meet you there. There is an intruder. I, Shalashaska, will teach you how to deal with this." All of the guards and Ocelot went to the warehouse. Liquid knew that they were going to fight there. He went to the warehouse. Ocelot and the guards were already there. "Ocelot. Whose arm did you take this time?" questioned Liquid. "A cloned arm of my own." " Well then, let's hope it'll stay on. Or I'll just take it off myself." "Men ignore and start firing!" The soldiers started to fire at Liquid. He ran behind a crate and pullet out his sword. At super-speed he dashed behind the group and killed 3 soldiers in 1 slash. Liquid jumped on top of a crate and just watched the soldiers look around for him stupidly. Ocelot saw him and fired at Liquid's head. Liquid tried to dodge but was hit in the shoulder. "Ocelot, you disrespect your soldiers by sending them out as a distraction. I will change that!" Liquid dashed in front of a group of guards and kicked them all out of the room. He repeated with the other group. He took out his sword and cut the panel on the side of the door so that they couldn't come in. "Just you and me Ocelot." "Do you honestly think that you can deflect these bullets? They're too fast for you to hit." " I wasn't planning on," replied Liquid. Liquid jumped onto the ceiling and jumped onto the wall. He then started to run on the wall. Ocelot could only guess where he was. Liquid jumped off the sealing and slashed his sword down and cut off Ocelot's new arm. " You bastard!" yelled Ocelot. Liquid kicked Ocelot into the wall. He charged his plasma cannon and fired at Ocelot. Ocelot managed too dive out of the way. "You're pretty fast for an old man" said Liquid. Ocelot fired at Liquid and hit him in the stomach. Liquid was enraged. "I'm tired of this game. This is child's play. Let's finish this now!" Liquid dashed at Ocelot and kicked him up to the ceiling. He then leaped up and smashed Ocelot through it. Liquid pulled out his sword. Ocelot barely managed to get up. Liquid impaled him. Ocelot fell back through the hole in the floor and was pinned down with the sword. Liquid jumped down and picked the sword back up. "Revenge is always Bitch." whispered Liquid. Liquid then left the room. 


	7. The Secret Weapon

Raiden called the Colonel. "Colonel Ocelot was killed by Liquid Snake. He's on a killing rampage!" "Well then that's one objective that's done. As for Liquid, you need to be more cautious. He can attack you at any moment. Just, be a bit more alert. If you can, insert that chip to deactivate every type of Metal Gear." "I thought it only affected Arsenal." "I forgot to mention it at the briefing. If you install the virus on that disk, every type of Metal Gear will deactivate and delete all the information about how to create it. They'll have to create the program all over again. Then after they're deactivated we'd siege them all. As for Zero, it has a couple of other features. It has an AI that can intercept any type of communication and respond on it's own." "I don't understand. Give me an example." "Fine. It has an AI. Let's say that there is a war between Russia and any other country. If a group asks for reinforcements Zero can intercept the call and respond on it's own. Imagine being led into a trap by an AI when you were supposed to find reinforcements. Or it can jam the call so it won't even make it through. It can also launch atomic or nuclear missiles from it's location. So deactivate it. Kill Liquid and Solidus and deactivate them all before this plan goes into action. Continue with the mission." "Man.. I didn't think it was this big of a threat." said Raiden. "Let's get going," said Snake. They wanted to get back to the warehouse. So they shot the door a couple of times and kicked it open. They climbed up the crates and climbed up to the other side of the gap. They continued on only to find another dead end. They went back down to the warehouse. "If only we had radars and nodes." said Raiden. "We can do this without them. Especially with Liquid roaming around." They tried going through the other door in the warehouse. It was too stiff to pry open and it wouldn't open on it's own. "Why are we going through all these doors that need keycards?" asked Raiden. "The virus card is also a keycard. It has all access. Didn't they tell you?" "Guess not." They went to the area they were in before going back to the warehouse. There were steps leading to an upper level. They proceeded up to the next level. There were many guards in that area. Snake equipped his M4 and Raiden took out his AN-94. They sneaked behind one guard and hit him in the back of his head with the butt of Snake's rifle. Then shot him while he was knocked out. Snake started to smoke as he was sneaking around. When they made it to the last one, Snake through his cigarette at the back of the guard's head. The guard turned around. Snake knocked on the wall to lure him to Snake. Before the guard was going to turn the corner and see Snake, Snake stuck his foot out and tripped the guard. When the guard was getting up Snake kicked him down and shot him in the head. "Snake why did you do that? You could've just killed him." "I was getting bored and besides, you would've missed and wasted ammo if you shot." They continued down and entered a lounge. Many soldiers were there watching a wrestling match. Snake saw a box of stun grenades next to one of them. He tranquilized him and grabbed the box. One guard noticed and too aim. Raiden quickly kicked him while Snake through a stun grenade. They all saw the guards fall and turned around. Snake dived to avoid fire. He hid behind a corner as the stun grenade exploded. They took the guards ammo and stocked up on grenades. Raiden tranquilized them all so that they won't wake up for a while. They continued and ended up in a large room. It looked like everything in it was moved out. It looked like a cafeteria. They heard clapping coming from behind them. They turned around and it was Solidus. 


End file.
